My Only Cute Idol Girlfriend
by morphine121
Summary: "I'm gonna be a school idol. How if we hide our relationship?" / "I have one condition. You must accept punishment everytime you finished your live performance." / Love Live! School Idol Project AU / Yuno x Fem!Asta / Oneshot / Cover image illustrated by Talen Lent


**MY ONLY CUTE IDOL GIRLFRIEND**

Summary : "I'm gonna be a school idol. How if we hide our relationship?" / "I have one condition. You must accept punishment everytime you finished your live performance." / Love Live! School Idol Project AU / Yuno x Fem!Asta / Oneshot

…

Asta Staria is a 2nd year high-school girl in Otonokizaka High. She is quite shorter than usual high school girls, but her kindheart and smile made her beloved by many people. Her cheerful and friendly aura spread positive energy around her environtment.

Turned back time around a year ago when Asta was in her 1st year of high school, she had the nerve to confess to a top rank student. He was Yuno Crossley, a good looking boy in A class. He was also a 1st year, but obviously their intelligent gap was so far away. The confession occurred on Valentine's Day where Asta gave away her homemade chocolate to the guy she liked. Yuno smirked and accepted her feelings. Then they started dating.

In Asta's 2nd year of high school, there was a bad news that her beloved school was about to close caused of lacking new entry students. In order to save her school, she and her friends found a way to seek attention, making a school idol group. They hoped it would be successfully increased the amount of new students entering next year.

The problem was—a school idol girl must not have a boyfriend or date any guy. Because they were belong to the fans. It bothered Asta who dated Yuno. She immediately arranged a private meeting with him to ask him about that.

…

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yuno-kun, it's about that—our school is about to close. But me and my friends decided a way to save it."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna be a school idol, along with my friends together in a group. But they said a school idol should not be in any romantic relationship with any guy because she belonged to fans. It would affect the results if somebody knows that one of the school idol group members date a guy. I'm afraid our school idol group will be failed to save the school because of me. So, Yuno-kun, would you agree if we break up now?"

"What the hell?! Who are they deciding our relationship?! We're already dating for a year. It's so unfair! And you were the one who asked me out back then, it hurts that now you're asking me to end us."

"W-Wait, Yuno-kun! Calm down, okay? I have an idea. Instead of abandoning our relationship, how if we hide our relationship? We can keep our relationship, but in front of others, we must act like ex-lovers. How does it sound?"

"Sounds better. But I have one condition. You must accept punishment everytime you finished your live performance."

"P-Punishment?"

"Yeah, from me. Punishment for lying to the others that you're not in relationship with any guy, but you're still mine. Deal?"

"A-All right. Deal."

…

It was another successful µ's—Otonokizaka's school idol group performance with "Dancing Stars on Me" as their new song. Because of Halloween occasion, the school idol groups wore unusual outfit based on the theme. Asta herself wore an idolized pirate outfit. She was the only girl Yuno couldn't take his eyes off. She was always pretty in her idol outfit and lively leading her school idol group on the stage.

As always, Asta was the last person leaving. She waited for someone who targeted her everytime the show ended. She smiled with deep blush when she saw Yuno walked towards her with smirk on his face. The "punishment" would be ready to start again.

Yuno impatiently attacked Asta's red lips, brushing her remaining lipstick color with his own lips. He pushed her down aggressively. They kissed deep, Yuno's tongue dominating in their mouths. In the darkness of backstage, the couple of hungry teens loosened their lust in a heated moment.

The black haired handsome guy open-mouth kissed his cute ash-haired idol girl's porcelain neck. He slipped down his palm under his girl's puffy skirt to tease her. When he found her bloomer and moved his hand under it, he surprised and chuckled afterward.

"No panties?! What kind of naughty girl are you?"

"I-I'm your naughty girl."

"Silly. As expected of my girl."

Yuno's fingers pushed Asta's soaked pussy, making her moaned. He actually admired her for being a quiet submissive even she was boisterous in her daily time. She didn't make so much sounds everytime they were making out, cause they often did it in public like in the toilet or changing room. But also ever did it in karaoke room, hotel room, even each other's room in their home when they were alone.

"You know, Asta? My blood boiled when my guy classmates talked about you sexually. I've ever spoken to them but they just made up their mistakes like "what's wrong with you? You're just her ex, you don't have any right to defend her. Besides, we guys are normal talking about that such a thing" Geez. But I'm glad I'm the only one who really have intimate times with you, I'm the first, the one who took your virginity." Yuno said, his hands were busy sliping down Asta's skirt along with her bloomer, exposing her wet vagina.

"It's because I love you so much, Yuno-kun. I don't wanna lose you."

"Same here."

Yuno ended up his speak before started sucking Asta's genital. The high-pitched moan escaped from her shut lips. It was so much liquid there, mean Asta was so aroused. His tongue surely skilled to please her after they had sex numerous times. She shouted for a second when he entered his tongue inside and messed up her there. Her breathes uncontrolled cause of the sensation. After some moment, Yuno replaced his mouth with his fingers to invade her inside while he grope her bosom his left hand. He wanted to touch her nipples but suddenly got surprised again.

"Again?! No bra?"

"I-I just prepared myself for you, Yuno-kun. Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Yuno drowned his head between her breasts to inhale her scent deep. She smelled nice, like flowers. Maybe it was her favorite lily perfume. He kissed and bit her there to leave some marks before sucking her nipple. Asta opened her hips wider reflexively of the feelings. The harder he sucked, the harder he pumped his digits down there. She bit her under lip to hold her moans.

He rised up to meet her lips with his. After some passionate kisses, he stripped himself.

"I can't hold it any longer."

Asta nodded after Yuno finished his words. He didn't need to ask any permission anymore because to him, Asta was already his property. He exposed his member then entered it inside her entrance. She muffled her moan by shutting her mouth with her own palms.

"I love fucking you in your idol outfit. It makes me proud that I can fuck an idol member who they only fantasized. But I do it for real. And not only once." Yuno chuckled low while licked her ear. Asta blushed holding her moans. His thrusts were strong and rough—because she liked it rough. Her breasts bounced faster as he went faster. When his tip hit her womb, she let a loud moan.

"You got me there. Please go deeper, Yuno-kun."

"Very well."

Yuno's penetration got deeper and faster as her wish. Asta felt her walls tightened around his huge member. She started moving oppositely to deepen their connection.

"It was not our first or second, but you're always so tight down there."

"M-Maybe it's because of dance practices."

"Feels so good. You're the best, Asta. Best girl any man can ask for."

"Yuno-kun…"

His pace quickened and his thrust was getting messy. He seeked nothing but to cum. Sweat glistened from their intertwined body. Asta held on to Yuno's firm back. She pushed her face on his neck to muffle her voice.

"Hey, Asta. After we graduate, let's get married. I'm gonna work in my dad's company so you don't have to worry about our life's financial. We'll live in apartment together. Just the two of us."

"W-Why so sudden?! B-But I still want to become an idol."

"You still can be an idol—on my bed."

Yuno whispered hotly, making Asta blushed of embarrassing. While he thrust fiercely, she thought about their future life. Yuno would become her husband so she wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. Because Yuno always did her raw and then cum inside, so she must had some stock of morning pills.

"How, Asta? You can bear my children later."

"I do. Let's get married, Yuno-kun."

"Asta, I love you."

Yuno locked Asta's lips in a kiss before she could reply and groaned feeling his last thrusts. His butt was pushed down by Asta to deepen his member inside her. After a few moments of intense penetration, he finally exploded his seed inside her. The feeling of some burst in her womb made Asta moaned loud arching her back. Her eyes widened with her tongue pulled out a bit. They both panted of exhaustion and stayed there for a moment before leaving to home.

…

On the road towards Asta's home, Yuno carried her on his back.

"By the way, how could you cover your nipples when you got no bra on?"

"T-That is ... I put on nipple covers under the inner of my idol outfit."

"Huh? You're such a smartass when it comes to sex thing. What a bad girl."

"But this bad girl is yours, stupid Yuno-kun."

...


End file.
